


Christmas Date

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Date Night, Domestic, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet have a night to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Trail of Roses," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Christmas Date."

When Sam returned from dropping Cassandra off at her Uncle Jack's for a sleepover, she found a trail of rose petals leading away from the door and down the hall towards the kitchen. Bemusedly, she followed them, and found the dining room set up for an intimate dinner, with candles along the wall.

"Hello, love," Janet greeted her, stepping out of the kitchen in a little black cocktail dress. Sam was still nicely dressed from the SGC Christmas party earlier that day, but she felt completely understated, compared to Janet.

"What's all this?" Sam asked, wrapping her arms around her partner.

"Our Christmas date." Janet gave her a little kiss - a promise of what was yet to come.

Sam looked at the table, which had delicious looking salmon and vegetable plates, as well as what appeared to be chocolate lava cake for desert. Janet certainly hadn't made all of this earlier - she had been joking about getting takeout. "Where'd all this come from?"

Janet smirked, and led Sam to her seat. "I found a company that delivers meals to parents who need a date night in. No work for us, and a fun little surprise at the end."

The candlelight flickered on Janet's face as she sat, and Sam had to resist jumping her right then and finding out what the surprise was, but she resisted. She hadn't been able to go on a date with Janet in so long, and she wanted to enjoy this one. Janet lifted her glass, and Sam did the same.

"To our Christmas date," Janet offered.


End file.
